


Broken (on hold)

by Raphianna (tmntyaoifangirl623)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Multi, Other, Quiet, Rescue, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Withdrawal, changes, eventual tcest, nightmares of death, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntyaoifangirl623/pseuds/Raphianna
Summary: "There’s only one vote that counts in this family! Mine!" After Leonardo said that to his younger brother, Raphael, he, along with Michelangelo changed, but Leonardo did not realize that. He will soon…Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will hurt forever ~Unknowncurrently on hold





	1. Chapter 1 - Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I'm changing their room situations! Instead of the turtles having their own rooms, two turtles will each share one room. 
> 
> Leo and Donnie will share a room, and Mikey and Raph will share a room. But they will have separate beds.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“There’s only one vote that counts in this family! Mine!” Leo yelled at his younger brother, Raph. Raph only glared and backed away. “Leo! Leo and alarm just tripped at the Hayden Planetarium. We have to get uptown.” Leo spared one last glare at the red masked turtle and turned away. “Gear up Donnie!” as he walked he semi-harshly pushed Mikey out of the way. “You two stay here…”

Instead of hearing a comeback, there was silence. Leo left, not caring. It was Donnie who turned around out of curiosity from no comeback from their hotheaded brother. He wished he hadn’t. What he saw were the most heartbreaking sad faces from both Mikey and Raph, who looked like they were going to cry. He gave them a reassuring smile, and quickly left, seeing no change in their expressions. Mikey sighed.

“Well…. what now, Raph?” the orange banded turtle said, looking to his older brother. He could see that Raph looked emotionally defeated. Raph shrugged. “We wait until they come back…” he said. “I’m going to the dojo…” he said. Mikey nodded. “Can I come..?” he asked. Raph nodded. So, Mikey followed him.

**Donnie’s POV**

_I can’t help but think Leo was too hard on Mikey and Raph…_ Donnie thought to himself as he and Leo were riding the top of a subway train. _Raph had a point... maybe we should have discussed this as a team, a WHOLE team…._ He thought while frowning. “Donnie. Donnie! Earth to Donnie!” Leo yelled, waving a hand in front of the genius’s face. Donnie snapped out of his thoughts. “What?” he said, slightly shocked.

Leo sighed. “We’re here..” he said jumping off the still moving train, onto a pipe, with Donnie following quickly. “We’re here to get the piece and leave. Understood Donatello?” Leo asked his brother. Donnie nodded. They went inside the museum and looked around until they saw the place where the piece was hidden. Donnie then cracked the code, and they quickly grabbed the piece. “Let’s go…” he said. Then they left, the piece in their grasp. _I hope they are okay…._ Donnie thought, his mind once again returning to his brothers that they left at home. _I want to get back to them…_ he shook his head and just drove. “Hey Don, you’ve been quiet.. you ok?” Leo asked, staring at his normally chatty brother.

Finally, Donnie broke. “How could you?” he asked, his eyes still forward. “How could I what?” Leo asked confused. Donnie then took a sharp turn down an alleyway, making Leo grunt, and hold onto his seat, put the truck in park, and turned to glare at his older brother. “How could you say that to them?! ‘There’s only one vote that counts in this family; mine’?! I mean, come on Leo, what were you thinking?!” he sneered. Leo closed his eyes and sighed. “I didn’t mean to, I was _upset_ I—“ “Oh ho!” Donnie cut him off. “The great and mighty Leonardo was upset, and because he’s the leader, he gets away with it! What about the rest of us when _we_ get upset?” he asked. “We get a lecture from you _every single time_! Did you even _think_ about your words?! Did you turn around? No! But I did! And what I saw.. I will never stop seeing it again..”.

Donnie didn’t let Leo respond, he kept talking. “I saw, my two younger brothers, the Hothead, and the Goofball, who had so much energy, and happiness, look like they were about to cry. They looked so... defeated. Because of you, and your words..”

Leo’s face was something Donnie wouldn’t forget either. He smirked at his brother’s look. He saw the information that he told Leo, finally pierce his honor filled skull. “I..” Leo started. “I didn’t.. oh god..” he stuttered. “We have to get home..” he said staring at Donnie. He nodded. “I agree..” then he started the truck and started driving.

**Raph’s POV**

Raph sighed, looking at his sais. _Why do we have to be like this.._ he thought. He looked up and saw Mikey staring at one of his throwing knives, sighing. Then Mikey looked up to him. They stared at each other as if reading each other’s minds. They simply nodded and stared at their arms. But before they could do anything, April, Casey, and Vern came in, expecting the lair to be empty, but were obviously shocked, seeing Raph and Mikey there. April raised an eyebrow. “Why are you two here?” her voice held nothing but curiosity, and her eyes held concern, seeing how they looked. “Leo uh… told us to stay here..” Raph said. Vern chuckled. “And you listened?” he joked. “What’s the point in arguing, if the only vote that matters in this family, is his?” Mikey said, staring at the ground. That’s when their human friends, realized that something had happened between the turtles. So, Casey kneeled next to Mikey, his hockey stick on his shoulder, and put his hand on his shoulder.

“What happened..?” he asked, showing genuine concern for the first time to the turtles.

Mikey shook his head, and broke down crying, telling his friends what happened. Everything. Every detail. How Leo and Raph fought about the purple ooze, the secret, and what Leo said, and did before he and Donnie left.

Casey, Vern, and April’s eyes widened. “That. That’s not ok..” Vern said, his joking manner gone. “No.. it isn’t..” Raph mumbled. “Now please leave..”.

“What?” April asked. Raph looked at them, his eyes bloodshot. “I said please leave..” Raph said more firmly. Their friends reluctantly nodded, and left, whispering to each other.

Raph and Mikey stared at their retreating friends, then sighed with relief. “What should we do now Raph?” Mikey asked, staring at his big brother. Raph didn’t say anything. At least, not verbally. Mikey frowned but nodded…


	2. Chapter 2 – Changes

**Leo’s POV**

_I can’t believe I didn’t realize how harsh I was to my little brothers… both words and actions…_ Leo thought as they drove home. _I just hope we’re not too late.. I couldn’t bare it if I changed my brothers…_ Soon, they reached the tunnels, and parked the truck. The two older brothers instantly got out of the vehicle, and ran to the living. “Please…” Leo silently begged to no one as they ran. When they reached the living room, the atmosphere, and sound was completely different. Instead of feeling happy, and hearing laughter, and the occasional crash, they heard pretty much nothing, and felt as though they needed always be calm, which scared them slightly.

They walked farther into the living room only to see Mikey cleaning, and Raph meditating. The older brothers bit their bottom lips in concern.

“Guys.. we’re home..” Leo said. Instantly, Raph opened his eyes, standing from the lotus position, and Mikey stopped cleaning, and dusted himself off. They went to their brothers, and stood straight up. “I really hope the little mission went well…?” Raph said/asked. “It went ok..” Leo said. “Are you ok..?” he asked his younger brother. Raph nodded. “I’m fine. I need to return to meditating..” he said. “And I need to keep cleaning..” Mikey said, walking away.

“Wait!” both Leo and Donnie yelled. They were mildly surprised when both listened, and silently stopped. “Turn around..” Donnie said. Without a second thought, the two younger mutants did as told.

 

When they did turn around, Leo and Donnie gasped.

 

They looked completely different, and what vibes radiated off them, send shivers down the Leo and Donnie’s spine.

Both of Raph and Mikey’s eyes, once filled with energy, fire, passion, and happiness, now only held an eerie like calmness, as though it was guarding something. Another emotion. Their posture was ridged, as though they were statues. The vibes that radiated from them, were extremely different from what they used to be. Raph, once filled to the brim with confidence, cockiness, and attitude, now seemed to have a whole part of him missing. An emptiness that made him feel cold, and absent. Mikey, who used to be overflowing with happiness, bubbliness, and excitement, now seemed, somber, and more controlled.

Leo shook his head. “N-no… please no…” he begged. “What?” questioned Raph. “You got what you wanted right..?” he said. “More controlled—“ “Less wild” Mikey finished. “Just what you wanted..” the two finished in unison, before walking away. Leo shook his head. “I didn’t..” but Donnie cut him off with something that would be burned into his brain for the rest of his life…

“Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will hurt forever…”


	3. Chapter 3 – I Shouldn’t… But I Feel So Much Better Afterwards…

**Mikey’s POV**

**-the next day-**

_I finished cleaning the dojo… I hope Leo likes it_ he thought to himself, while placing candles on the shelves. Mikey nodded to no one, and turned around about to go to Leo until he heard yelling. He turned the corner, expecting to see Leo and Raph fighting again, but instead found Leo and Donnie fighting.

“They aren’t fit enough to go on patrols anymore!” Leo yelled.

“What?! Are you completely forgetting what happened yesterday?! What _you_ did?!” Donnie retaliated.

“What I did, doesn’t matter what does is-“

“’ _DOESN’T MATTER’_?! You call, changing your brothers to the point of them losing themselves, DOESN’T MATTER?!” Donnie screeched. “YOU EVEN BEGGED THAT THIS DIDN’T HAPPEN!”

“Exactly! They lost themselves!” Leo yelled. “And because of that, they can’t go on patrol, or top side in general! They aren’t who they used to be--“

“BY YOUR ORDERS!” Donnie cut him off. “You said we need to think with one mind! **(Splinter didn’t talk to Leo yet in this story, but he will)** and now they are! THEY’RE YOUR PERFECT LITTLE SOLDIERS! JUST AS YOU WANTED!” Donnie yelled. The he glared at his oldest brother, then left. Leo growled, and stormed to his room, unknowingly passing Mikey, who was hidden in the shadows. “Well, they act stupid now...” Leo grumbled before he slammed his door shut, locking himself inside.

“Stupid…?” Mikey repeated quietly to himself. “I thought this is what he wanted…” he said, staring at his arms.

He felt tears in his eyes, and ran to his room, grabbing a throwing knife from his belt. He stared at it, crying. “W-we can n-never please h-him…” Mikey said between sobs, and hiccups.

 _Then do it…_ said a voice in his head.

He didn’t need to think twice after that, before dragging the knife across his arms harshly. As he did, he was expecting to feel pain. I mean, it was a sharp knife, it was supposed to hurt, right? Apparently not. When it was sliced across his skin, he felt relief. As if all his flaws, and mistakes were flowing out of his body threw the little trickle of blood. He bit his lip, and dragged it across his skin, repeatedly. When he was done, he had at least six cuts on his upper arm, which he could easily hide with his armor. He bandaged his arm then fell on his bed, and stared at the ceiling, unaware that a pair of golden eyes witnessed the exact same fight he did, and had the same plan…

**Raph’s POV**

_That jerk…_ he thought to himself, as he watched Leo storm to his room after his fight with Donnie. _Even with us following every order he gives, he STILL manages to find something wrong with us…_ his shoulders sagged in defeat. _We can never live up to his standards…_ so he ran to his room, grabbing his sai. He slammed the door shut, near crying. “I can’t...” he whispered, staring at the three-pronged blade _._

 _But you need something to relieve the pain, don’t you?_   Said a voice in the back of his head.

“Well yeah, but not this...”

_Nothing else helps... it’s your only option now_

Raph sighed, and nodded. So, he took the sai, and aimed it vertically at his arm, them lowered it, and sliced his skin. He readied himself for the pain, but felt himself become lighter instead. Like every burden on his shoulders were slowly lifted from him after every cut. When he was done, he had about eight cuts on his arm, and he sighed. He put bandages on the cuts, and laid down in his hammock, swaying gently from side to side.

 

We know we shouldn’t… but it helps…


	4. Chapter 4 – Why'd You Do This To Them?!

**Chapter 4 – Why'd You Do This To Them?!**

**April's POV**

After her last visit to the turtles, well, the younger two turtles, April started to keep an eye on her younger adoptive brothers. They seemed.. different, so to speak. As if what Leo said, actually got to them. So, she decided to go to the lair.

 _But wait._ She thought _. I need someone to go with me. I don't have a clone **obviously** , and I need to check on both of them…_ So, she called Casey.

* _ring ring… ring ring…_ *

"Come on… pick up, pick up…" April mumbled.

_"Hello?"_

"Casey!"

_"Hey, O'Neil. What's up?"_

"I need you to come to the lair with me. Remember what Raph and Mikey told us about Leo and what he said and did?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"I have a feeling something's wrong… I need you to come with me to check on them."

_"Sure, I'll go."_

"Great. Meet me at the manhole outside my apartment.

_"Alright bye."_

"Bye." So, April hung up and grabbed her jacket. "I seriously hope they're ok…" she said to herself. Then she left her apartment and went to the alleyway. About five minutes later, Casey showed up. "Hey, thanks for meeting me," she said. "No problem.." the hockey player replied. "Why are we checking on them?" he asked with curiosity. "They can take care of themselves." April sighed. "I just have a bad feeling… please, let's just go check on them." She pleaded. Casey nodded. "Fine. If it means that much to you."

"It does," April said, as she lifted the manhole with ease after being with the turtles for so long. The two teens then both jumped in, and ran to the lair, hoping to see the two turtles in the living room, and safe, but to no such luck. When they got there, Raph and Mikey were nowhere in their living room.

"Come on guys... where are you..?" she said more to herself. Right after she said that she heard two crashes, in two different places. One from Mikey's room, and one from Raph's room. April's eyes widened. "Casey, you go to Mikey's room, I'll go to Raph's room!" Casey nodded and bolted for the youngster's room, meanwhile, April ran to Raph's room.

**Narrator POV**

 

April burst into Raph’s room, praying that the crash she heard was an accident. But to no avail, as her eyes widened. There, was her hotheaded, short-tempered mutant friend, lying on the ground, barely conscious. His wrists were cut, with blood all over the lower half of his arms, and his sai still in his hand. But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was his arm, covered in 2x the amount of blood on his wrists. Carved into his arm, were the words:

**_If Leo’s opinion is the only one that matters . . . why are we here . . . ?_ **

April screamed. “RAPHAEL!!!” she quickly knelt by her wounded friend, and tried to stop the bleeding, but her tiny human hands weren’t big enough to stop the bleeding. So, she took off her jacket, ripping both the sleeves off. She tied one sleeve to one of Raph’s wrists, and the other sleeve to the other wrist. Taking her now sleeveless jacket, she wrapped it around Raph’s arm, the bloodied words seeping into her jacket. She shuttered uncomfortably. Then she grabbed Raph by the lip of his shell and dragged him out to the living room to tend to his injuries better.

**-with Casey-**

Casey ran towards Mikey’s room, very worried for the youngest, hoping he didn’t do anything to himself. Never would he have thought to have grown protective feelings for the turtles, but hey, it happens. When he entered the room, he found the most horrifying site in front of him. There was Mikey, on his bed, unconscious, with one arm laying over the bed, and one laying on his chest. There was a semi-large pool of blood on Mikey’s chest, but a larger pool of blood on the floor. Casey was sure he knew what happened, but didn’t want to believe it. But he was forced to do so when he heard the metal _clink!_ of a knife hitting the floor.

The detective ran to his friend, and gently grabbed Mikey’s arms, and turned them over to see what damage had been done. Mikey’s left arm only had one semi-large cut on his wrist, but his right arm…

 _Dear God…._ Casey thought, shaking a little.

On Mikey’s right arm, carved into the lower part, near his wrist, were the words:

**_Why are we here . . . if the only vote that counts . . .  is Leo’s . . . ?_ **

So Casey tried his best cover Mikey’s wounds, but his leather jacket wasn’t helping. It was just spreading the blood, and opening the wounds more. He tossed the ruined piece of clothing aside and looked around the room. His eyes soon landed on an orange towel hanging on a hook next to the closet.

“That’ll have to work…” he said grabbing the towel and running back to his wounded friend.

Quickly, he ripped the towel into three sections: two smaller longer pieces, and one long piece. He wrapped one of the small pieces around Mikey’s left wrist and the other piece around his right wrist. Then he grabbed the longer and bigger part of the towel and wrapped it around Mikey’s arm. The words that were carved into Mikey’s arm, seeped through onto the towel, making Casey shiver in discomfort.

“Damn bro.,” Casey muttered. “This really got to you..” he said sadly. Then he gently grabbed the teen by the lip of his shell, and slowly and as gently as he could, dragged him out to the living room to hopefully manage Mikey’s wounds better.

 

**_…_ **

 

April and Casey both wiped the sweat off their foreheads, finally wrapping the last bandage around their friend’s wounds, and put them on the couch. Casey looked at April, who was looking at Raph. “Why…” she mumbled. “Why what?” Casey asked. “Why did Leo say that..?” April huffed, clenching her fists.

Casey sighed. “He was angry” April whipped her head towards the detective. “ _Angry_?! Raph gets... err, _got_ angry all the time, and got some form of punishment every time, but Leo gets angry, and can get away with it? Where’s the logic and that? And to top it off, he made his brothers lose what they used to be, and become this..” April said, gesturing to Mikey and Raph who were sleeping on the couch.

Casey sighed and nodded. “You’re right… it wasn’t ok, no… it was downright cruel and heartless..”

April was about to reply until, suddenly, Raph stirred, which caught both Casey’s, and April’s attention. “Raph..?” the reporter asked quietly. Slowly, and sleepily, Raph mumbled, “S-sorry…” April gave a small smile and was about to reply until Raph kept talking, but his voice had sobs and hiccups mixed into his sentence. “S-sorry… not.. good enough... L-Leo..” he whispered before falling back asleep. April’s heart clenched in emotional pain, seeing her normally hot-headed adoptive brother breaking down. She covered her face, trying so hard to cry. Casey walked to her and wrapped her in a side hug. She knew she couldn’t cry because she knew, deep down, she had no right to do so, not with her brothers here, needing a great amount of support.

When April finally got her emotions in check, she stood up and looked down at Mikey and Raph. Casey stood up as well, standing next to her, with his hands in his pockets. “Well… now what?” Casey asked. April straightened her stance more and looked _very_ determined. “I’m going to have a talk with Leo when he gets back..” she growled, almost hissed.

“Talk to me about what?” came a voice from the entrance. April whipped around, moving as she did, allowing Leo and Donnie to see their wounded brothers. Both their eyes widened. “Guys!” Donnie yelled, running to his younger brothers, kneeling by them, and checking them over. Leo was right behind him, but as soon he got about a foot away from his brothers, April and Casey stepped in front of him. Leo furrowed his brow in frustration. April glared at him.

“You. Dojo. Now.” She said firmly. “What? No!” Leo said. “My brothers—“ April cut him off. “I said. Dojo. NOW!” she growled. Leo’s eyes widened, and he quickly went to the dojo. Before April could follow, Donnie’s voice broke the saddening silence. “Mikey and Raph.. they did this because of what Leo did, didn’t they?” he asked, the shakiness in his voice evident. After a minute, April nodded. “Yes..” then she could hear Donnie’s muffled sobbing as his head fell against Mikey plastron.

April couldn’t bear it, and went to the dojo, seeing Leo pacing back and forth, lost in thought.

Quietly, April picked up a bokken, and hit Leo with it, hard. “Ow!” Leo yelled, rubbing his arm. “What was that for?!” he demanded.

April only glared. “You self-absorbed.. egotistical asshole!” she yelled, slamming the bokken down on Leo’s head this time. “How could you?! YOU did that to them! You made Mikey and Raph hurt themselves!” Leo grabbed his head in pain, but April only continued both with the hitting and the yelling. “They’ve brought themselves down, thinking that they’ve done everything wrong!” she yelled, striking him on his left leg.

Leo grunted. “I’m sorry!” he yelled. “Sorry won’t cut it! They have self-harmed themselves! If Casey and I hadn’t gotten here when we had, Mikey and Raph would be **_dead_**!” April yelled at the so called leader. She calmed down slightly, seeing the pained expression on Leo’s face. Then Donnie came in. “Well… the good news is, they’ll be ok..” both April and Leo breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ve moved them to their room, and removed every sharp object from there as well.. and hopefully every other dangerous item as well.” April sighed, throwing the bokken down. “Good... Casey and I are going home..” Donnie nodded. “Keep us posted on their condition.” Another nod.

She gave the genius turtle a hug, before leaving. But before doing so, she turned and glared at Leo. “Why’d you do this to them..?” she hissed before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5 - Your Turn...

**Splinter’s POV ( _finally_ adding him)**

Splinter sat in the dojo, meditating. Recently, he noticed a change in all of his sons. Leonardo seemed more agitated, and angry. Raphael became quieter and more withdrawn. As did Michelangelo. Donatello kept himself in the lab for longer times than usual.  The rat master’s ear twitched. He knew why his eldest was angry, but he didn’t think he’d be angry for this long.

He saw the fight but decided to stay in the shadows to see if they could handle their differences on their own. Unfortunately, he saw that they couldn’t. The fight seemed to separate them and make them change. But he didn’t find out how separated they became until Donatello came to him, crying. His fatherly instincts kicked in, and he comforted his second eldest until he calmed down enough to talk. When Donatello did calm down and tell him, Master Splinter stood there, shocked beyond belief.

So many different emotions for his sons and his human friends filled his mind.

Anger and disbelief for Leonardo for doing that to his younger siblings.

Guilt and remorse for Donatello seeing his brothers in the condition they were in, even after Casey and April helped them

Sadness and despair for both Raphael and Michelangelo for not noticing their changes sooner.

Extreme sadness for April and Casey having to find the younger turtles like that, but also relief for saving their lives.

Finally, anxiety for Vern when he finds out what happened.

Master Splinter sighed. “Do not worry my son.” He said, putting a comforting paw on Donnie’s shoulder. “I will talk with Leonardo..” Donnie looked up from his position on the floor. “April already did that…” Donnie said. His Father nodded. “I am aware of that, Donatello. But a talk between a friend, and a family member is very different.” The purple-masked turtle nodded. “Yes Father.,” he said slowly standing up. Master Splinter was taken aback a bit from being called Father instead of Sensei, but he understood. His children needed a Father more than a Sensei at the moment. Splinter hugged his child once more before going to find his eldest son to talk with.

 

**_…_ **

 

Leo was in the living room, on the raised platform, doing katas, and having imaginary fights. He was completely focused…

 

That is until a tail swept him off his feet and onto his shell with a loud THUD! He looked up to see his Father standing where he once was, his tail flicking back and forth, and glaring at him. “Sensei..?” Leo asked, rubbing his head. “How dare you?” his Father said. Leo sighed. “I know I messed up, but can’t we just let it go?” Master Splinter’s glare deepened. “No, we cannot _let it go_! Your brothers have harmed themselves, because of you!” He then used his tail to grab his son by the throat and drop him **(like in the first movie, when they were caught coming home before going to the Hashi)** Leo groaned when he was let go. “When will this stop.,” he mumbled to himself.

“When you finally learn to be a good leader and a good brother…” Master Splinter said while walking away. “Only then, will this stop, Leonardo.” Leo nodded, while getting up, then he bowed “Hai Sensei…”

 

**Leo’s POV**

 

Leo watched his Father leave and sighed. _Now, all I have to deal with is Donnie and Vern…_ he thought to himself. _Though I don’t like it, I know I deserve it…_ he sighed but yelped when something hit him in the back of the head. He held his head and looked down to see what hit him.

 

A camera… a Channel 6 News camera to be exact. Leo turned around to see a fuming Vern. “What is _wrong_ with you?!” the cameraman yelled. “I don’t _care_ if you meant to do those things or not! You’re their big brother! Sure you need to break down every once in a while, but to channel your angry on your brothers, let alone _any_ family member like _that_?! Not even Raph did that!” he sneered.

“I’m going to make this short since I have to go to work soon. You. Better. Fix. This. Not to get your _team_ back, but to get your _brothers_ back..” he growled before leaving. Leo sighed, holding his head.

Leo bit his lip. “I.. I.. I want to…” he said. Then he felt a small shock going through his shoulder. “Gah!” he huffed in pain as he turned around just in time to see Donnie twirl his bo staff, and back away a bit.

“You want to?” Donnie asked, glaring at his brother.

Leo nodded.

“Then why haven’t you…?!” Donnie asked, more demanding this time. “It’s been almost a week, and you still haven’t done anything!” he yelled, shocking his brother again.

“Ngh!” Leo grunted, grabbing his arm in pain. “You won’t let me see them!” he yelled.

“They don’t want to see you! They’re scared of you right now!”

Leo’s eyes widened. “Yeah, that right..” Donnie hissed. “Scared of you…”

Leo shook his head. “I.. didn’t want that!” His brother only chuckled. “Well, they are… and now it’s your turn. Your turn to suffer in the realizations of what you’ve done!” Donnie yelled swinging his staff near Leo’s head, who dodged it. Donnie smirked, turned away, and walking. “After all… you deserve it..” he said before disappearing into his lab. Leo sat down, pulling his knees to his chest, and hiding his head in his arms.

“Oh, but I’ll give you a hint on how to _start_ fixing everything…” Donnie said, poking his head out of his lab door. Leo looked up, waiting for his brother to continue. He wanted to fix this so bad. “You change your attitude on how you treat us... let _everyone_ give their... _vote_ ” Leo shuddered at that word. Ever since he saw his brother’s arms, and what the words said, he absolutely _hated_ that word, and himself.

But he nodded anyway. “I’ll do that…” he whispered. Donnie gave a curt nod and disappeared back into his lab

 

**-later that night-**

 

Leo was in his and Donnie’s room, sitting on his bed, trying to read. Soon, Donnie came in and instantly glared at Leo before laying down, turning off his lamp, and getting under his covers. “Goodnight Leonardo…” his voice was tired, but it didn’t stop the slight growl that went with it as well before falling asleep. “Goodnight… Donatello..” Leo whispered, before shutting off his lamp and getting under the covers before slowly falling into what would be one of the worst nightmares of his life.

 

_Slowly, Leo sat up. But something was wrong. He was on the floor, and it was pitch black. He didn’t know what would happen, so he reached for his katanas, but stopped. Where were they..? They weren’t strapped to his back. His sheaths weren’t even there._

_He shook his head. ‘Oh well. I’m sure I’ll be ok..’ he thought. Slowly, he got up and looked around. It was completely dark. He didn’t know which way to go. He couldn’t even see his hand in front of his face. So he just started walking straight. But with every step he took, he felt his chest tightening in nervousness. He had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, he stopped. He didn’t know why. He just stopped walking, and couldn’t move. He bit his lip. His eyes widened as he saw something take shape in front of him. But slowly, he recognized who it was. Donnie._

_“Donnie?” Leo asked. But something seemed off about his genius brother. He just stared off into… nothing. He just had a blank stare. About five minutes of eerie, and creepy silence, Donnie said two words, that were barely audible._

_“Follow me…”_

_Almost instantly, Leo moved, following his brother. “Where are we going?” he asked. For about a minute, Donnie didn’t answer. Finally, he answered in a monotone eerie voice. “I have a surprise for you…”_

_Leo didn’t like how that sounded, so he didn’t answer. After a while, Donnie stopped walking, making Leo bump into him, and almost fall over. When he caught his balance, he looked at his brother. Well, the back of his brother. “Donnie…?” Leo asked, voice shaking slightly._

_Then Donnie whipped around facing Leo, and he screamed. Instead of Donnie’s warm, comforting hazel eyes, they were pure, creepy, white. His small, dorky smile, was now an inhumane wide, menacing, sharp tooth smile._

_“D-Donnie?!” Leo yelled, now one the ground, shaking in fear._

_Donnie’s “smile” only seemed to get wider at Leo’s fear. “Do you know what my surprise is for you big brother?” the monotone voice gone, replaced with a raspy, deep and drawn out voice. Leo nearly screamed in fear at the massive change in his voice. But Donnie didn’t wait for a response and only laughed. His laugh was hysterical and creepy, and near psychotic. “Well here it is BIG BROTHER!” he laughed as he moved to the side two lights flickered on, and Leo saw the most horrific sight in front of him._

_There were his brothers, Raph and Mikey, floating in from of him. Their wrists cut, **very** deep, their arms having the exact same words carved into their arms again, but deeper. The rope around their necks proof that they hung themselves. The worst part were their eyes. They were open. Wide opened. Blank, cloudy… lifeless._

_“No…” Leo said. “No! No! NO!!” Leo yelled, grabbing the sides of his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. He screamed and sobbed, all while Donnie was laughing in the background…._

Leo sat up in his bed, almost screaming, but stopped himself, being mindful of Donnie who was still sleeping. Leo got up and checked on Donnie quickly. Deeming that he was ok, he bolted down the hallway and quietly ran into Mikey and Raph’s room to check on them. He saw them laying peacefully in their beds, seeming very calm, but the bandages were still there on their arms and wrists. Only then, was Leo able to calm down completely. He collapsed to his knees and started sobbing quietly.

“I-I’m suffering.. i-is this what you wanted?” he asked to no one. “A-and I’ll suffer for as long as it takes. I know that I deserve it just, please… don’t give me another nightmare like that again…”


	6. A/N. Help! Ideas?

Hi, guys. Raphianna here. First of all, can I just say how hyped up I am about how much feedback this story is getting?!

_But Raphianna. This story only has 18 comments and 15 kudos. That's not a lot!_

I know. But it makes me feel happy that people are at least finding the story, reading it, and leaving some feedback! So, thank you.

 

Anyway, back on track. Like the title says, I need help and ideas. People are saying that they love this story, that they want to hit Leo, that this isn't they expected, etc. I love it. Absolutely love it. It's nice what you guys are saying. But, after writing the last chapter **Chapter 5 - Your Turn...**  I've hit a stump. So, I want to know. Should I:

  1. keep on making Leo suffer
  2. End the suffering, but keep Mikey and Raph scared of Leo ~~(guess that's still suffering, but I meant nightmare wise)~~
  3. or other (explain)



Please help. I'm not entirely sure what to do. Even if this is _my_ story. I've hit a stump like I said.

 

Thank you for your help,

Raphianna <3


End file.
